fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
H.E.L.P.
Summary _H.E.L.P._ is an amalgation of an infinite number of Souls into a single body. Long ago, when it was still alive, it spent its life hidden away due to its relative weakness. Even after its death, its soul was still much weaker than other souls similar to it. Although it was still strong enough to be above dimensional space, it was the weakest soul to be able to do so. Out of fear from entities stronger than itself, it started a pact with other Souls. They would fuse together to get stronger, but leave the control to it, so that they could make their own utopia and reaches Omnipotence. However, over time, it took over all of the body's decisions, and started taking Souls of its own. To increase its power even further, it only targeted the strongest Souls in all of existence, to the point where no souls above dimensional space was left. Except Aprosopia. It never could puts it hands on said soul. Until a point, when Nyarlatothep let him do so. Out of complete rage, reduced all of dimensional space to a single universe. But even that wasn't enough to even faze her. Its life ended with Aprosopia applying concept of Death on it, something it had long since lost. Appearance and Personality of the character Its head is a black sphere, with a creepy white smile, and two empty white dot as eyes. This head is surrounded by a strange cloudy matter. Much like a TV screen, this matter displays rapidly switching views of other worlds. Out of this hellish clouds, claws sometimes pokes out. They seems to belong to the Souls and not the main body, as it sometimes claws at the face. Souls can be seen trying to crawl out, but they are quickly re-absorbed. Its personality is naturally hard to tell. It seems to be only looking for power, harvesting every powerful Souls, and protecting itself. This is mainly due to the fact it can't talk normally, its speech being only composed out of non sensial stuff at best, and outright alien sounds at worst. However, back when it was still alive, the main body was a scared and cowardly individual, mostly due to its violent past. This followed upon its death, although now, it seeked power to overpower this fear. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A Name: _H.E.L.P._ Origin: Azathoth's Mind (Reborn) Gender: Various. The Main Soul is male. Age: Inapplicable Classification: Amalgam of Souls Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Invulnerability, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 5), Soul Manipulation, True Flight Attack Potency: High Outerverse level '(Destroyed an Infinite amount of layer of realities above dimensional space, each layer being equal to the gap between 0 dimensions and beyond dimensional space) 'Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant ' 'Striking Strength: High Outerversal Durability: High Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Placeholder level because I'm going to do the comsology of my verse to explain stuff better Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Its body is extremely unstable. If it overuses too much of its power, Feats: -Destroyed an infinite amount of layer of existence above Dimensional space. Notable Attacks and Techniques -Concept Manipulation: _H.E.L.P._ is above all concepts. Even the concept of concept. As such, it is 100% unkillable, being unaffected by even causality. It can also remove or apply concepts to opponent such as against Aprosopia. Additional/Optional Stats Date of Birth: None Birthplace: Varies Weight: ERROR Height: ERROR Likes: Power Dislikes: Fear Eye Color: White Hair Color: None Hobbies: Collecting Souls Values: Its own life Status: Deceased Affiliation: Itself Alignement: Chaotic Evil Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Azathoth's Mind Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Original Characters